


the summer in my bed

by kimaracretak



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Multi, Nipple Play, Somnophilia, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:41:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21830131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimaracretak/pseuds/kimaracretak
Summary: "But you make such a comfortable pillow for me every night," Vax points out.Vex sticks her tongue out at him. "That's called hogging our girlfriend, you dick."
Relationships: Keyleth/Vax'ildan (Critical Role), Keyleth/Vex'ahlia (Critical Role)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 97





	the summer in my bed

**Author's Note:**

> You are the summer in my bed  
> Fooling around  
> Wearing the daylight round your neck  
> Calming me down.  
> — 'Rain to Sea', IAMX
> 
> ymmv on whether this is twincest or not. the fic itself features no sexual contact between between Vex & Vax but they are both fucking Keyleth at the same time and there's hints of sexual attraction. make yr reading decisions accordingly.

It starts, as it always does, with Vax tossing a ribbon in her lap at breakfast.

"Bit dark to be your colour, brother," she says, sparing it half a glance before returning her attention to the plate in front of her. All the spices of Marquet around them, and the chicken was still nearly flavourless.

"Not for _me_ , Stubby," he says, with far too much haughtiness for the early hour. "For _Trinket_. Next time we have some fun with Keyleth."

The lilt in his voice draws Vex's eyes back up, and she smiles as Keyleth squirms her way in between the two of them, an arm around Vax's waist and the other slung over Vex's shoulder. "Ooh, it's lovely, Vax! Are we playing tomorrow?"

"Yes, darling," Vex says, pressing an absent kiss to her bare arm. "But it's never quite fair if you know what we have planned for Trinket, is it?"

Keyleth pouts, but without any real venom in it. "Yeah, but I've missed playing."

"But you make such a comfortable pillow for me every night," Vax points out. 

Vex sticks her tongue out at him. "That's called hogging our girlfriend, you dick."

"Hey!" he protests, with a carefully manufactured look of offense. "You've won the past three times."

"I did —"

"You _guys_ ," Keyleth interrupts, kissing each of their cheeks as she stands up. "You're forgetting something." They turn to her, and she giggles at the identical eyebrow raise they both give her. "It doesn't matter who wakes me up or which one of you gets to style Trinket's hair this week. I'm _always_ the real winner."

She heads out of the kitchen still laughing as she hears the twins resume their squabbling with each other. They both know she's right, even though they're both too stubborn to admit it.

**

Keyleth's still sleeping when Vex pads her way over to her brother's room and cracks the door open just a bit. For a moment she thinks Vax is asleep as well, until a hand emerges from the pile of red hair and green sheets to wave her inside.

"Started without me?" Vex whispers with a grin as she crosses the room and climbs up onto the bed on Keyleth's other side.

Vax flips her off without any real malice, and pulls down the bedclothes for Vex to kick into an untidy pile at the foot of the bed. "Never." She doesn't need to be told, not when he's smiling at her like that, but it's still nice, and the warmth of it settles over her better than any blanket.

Vex brushes a piece of Keyleth's hair to the side and presses an experimental kiss to her temple. Keyleth stirs slightly, but otherwise gives no sign that she's noticed, or moved closer to waking. Her brother takes her place when she draws back, his own kiss soft on Keyleth's lips and drawing the slightest of sighs from her.

Keyleth's responsiveness has always been one of Vex's favourite things about her, and sleep seems to only heighten her reactions. Vex trails a hand down Keyleth's torso, luxuriating in the warmth of her and wishing she could feel skin on skin. She'll get the chance later, if they don't wake Keyleth too early, and the thought has her pulling her hand back before she reaches the tops of Keyleth's thighs.

She kneels up and watches Vax's hand trace its own path, this time from the hem of Keyleth's nightdress up to her neck. "She's been asleep for two hours," he says thoughtfully. "I don't think we have to be _this_ careful."

"I think you're just trying to win," Vex murmurs, but she can't resist - she bends to fasten her mouth over Keyleth's collarbone, runs her tongue over the jut of the bone. Keyleth sighs, and Vex wishes fleetingly that she could look up to see the smile she knows must be on her lips without moving her mouth.

"Oh, she likes that," Vax says approvingly, and Vex can feel the mattress shift under her as he kneels up to see better.

Vex flicks her tongue against the hollow of Keyleth's throat and sits back, eyeing the mark blooming against Keyleth's collarbone with no little admiration. "She is so lovely, isn't she?"

"Lovely," Vax agrees, twining a lock of Keyleth's hair around his fingers and resting his other hand on her hip. "And ours."

Keyleth sleeps sprawled out as far as possible, has as long as Vex has known her, and tonight that means she's got limbs pressed tight against both of her lovers, even though the bed is more than big enough for three. She's more relaxed like this than Vex ever sees her in the daylight, or even some nights when it's been just the two of them in bed. Asleep Keyleth might be, but Vex thinks part of her knows that she has both of them with her.

Affection pulls at Vex's heart, and suddenly the idea of taking turns seems desperately inadequate. "I want to hold her," she decides. "Help me move her?"

"Alright," Vax says. "But it's your idea, so if she wakes up in the middle, that's your loss."

"So picky," Vex sighs as she moves back to sit against the headboard, spreading her legs and patting the empty space between her thighs. "Put her here?"

Keyleth's sleeping body is more graceful than it has any right to be as Vax slides her down the pillows and across the mattress. He lifts her to half-sitting to avoid catching her back on Vex's knee, and Keyleth mutters unintelligibly as he does. Vex holds her breath, is sure Vax is doing the same - but Keyleth goes limp and quiet again, sleep uninterrupted as Vax settles her between Vex's thighs.

"Much better," Vex says, cupping Keyleth's small breasts in gentle hands. She can feel Vax's gaze burning over the two of them, knows exactly what a pretty picture they must make - nights like this are about Keyleth's pleasure first, the rules of their game a close second, their own pleasure usually only an afterthought - but they both know some images are irresistible.

Keyleth gives another soft sigh, squirming to throw one of her legs over Vex's. Vex rubs her thumbs lightly over Keyleth's nipples, the sort of gesture that would earn her all sorts of moans and complaints about _teasing_ if Keyleth was awake. Asleep, there's only the smallest movements of her body arcing upwards, chasing one of her favourite touches.

"Pushy," Vax warns, but his hands are on Keyleth's thighs, gently pushing up her nightdress to leave the tops of her thighs bare, the pale green of her smallclothes brilliant against the deeper green of the sheets.

"Like you're not," Vex says, stifling a yawn. Laid against the pillows, Keyleth draped over her like a blanket, her body is reminding her that she's not yet slept. She rests her cheek on the warm top of Keyleth's head, continues to play idly with Keyleth's breasts as Vax's hand dips beneath the last bit of fabric separating her from them. "How does she feel?"

"Hot," he says, voice thick with emotion, and Vex knows that she shouldn't, really, want to hear her brother like this but can't imagine a life where she doesn't. "You should help her out with that."

"I could." Vex spares one hand from playing with Keyleth's nipples to nudge one of the straps of Keyleth's nightdress down, the soft blue of it a pretty contrast to her skin. The movement shifts the fabric over her chest, too, revealing the small swell of her breasts and bringing the sight of her dusky pink nipples tantalisingly close. Vex wants her mouth on them - wants her mouth on any part of Keyleth she can reach.

For now, it's just her cheek, soft and warm even around the small scar from earlier in the week, the one that hasn't quite healed. Vex kisses around it, half an eye still on the tiny movements of Vax's wrist as his hand flexes against Keyleth under her smallclothes. On a night when they were all awake, she would tease the skin with her teeth - bites growing steadily more insistent until there's marks ringing Keyleth's hips or upper thighs.

Nights like tonight, though, biting is only good for waking Keyleth up at the very end. Vex gives a quick lick to Keyleth's earlobe before sinking back further into the pillows, pulling Keyleth's legs further apart with a gentle hand. "Wanna see her," she complains.

"Then you shouldn't've sat that far up there," Vax says, and Vex pokes his hip with an irritable foot. He knows perfectly well what she means, though, hooks the fingers of his free hand in waistband of Keyleth's smalls and drags them just slightly down her legs. "Like this?"

Vex peers over the top of Keyleth's and smiles at the cloud of red curls just barely spilling over the tops of Keyleth's thighs, obscuring Vex's favourite freckles and just barely hiding her brother's fingers buried nearly knuckle-deep inside Keyleth's cunt.

"Yeah, just like that," she sighs, and can't resist squeezing Keyleth's breasts just a bit. Keyleth gives a soft sigh of her own in response, and Vax groans as she tightens around his fingers. "Do you really think two fingers are enough?" Vex asks. She's warm with the heat of Keyleth's body over her own, can see the faint glimmer of wetness on her curls in the dim light, but can't feel the slick wetness she knows must be coating Vax's hand. "I can barely feel her at all, I don't think you're quite holding up your end of the bargain."

Vax does something with his fingers that has Keyleth's whole body shuddering, as much for her as for Vex. "Maybe you should join me down here then."

Vex rolls her eyes, but she's also not about to resist such an invitation. She wraps her arm more securely around Keyleth's chest, feels her heartbeat quick and steady, picking up as they lead Keyleth to wakefulness, and dips her free hand between Keyleth's thighs. She drags her fingertips lightly over Keyleth's outer lips, the back of her hand brushing against Vax's.

Keyleth is slick against her fingertips - not as aroused as Vex has sometimes seen her, but getting there. Vex squirms to try to get Keyleth's cunt against her thigh, and Keyleth mumbles in response, fingers grasping against the sheet as she drifts closer to waking. 

"Careful," Vax says, but his hand is still moving, palm brushing dangerously close to Keyleth's clit.

Vex narrows her eyes at him, but she pulls her hand back, sucking the bittersweet taste of Keyleth off her fingers as she watches Vax. "Trying to help me win?" It's far too altruistic of him.

"Trying to see if we can make her come before she wakes up," Vax counters, and Vex feels her whole body flush. They've only managed that a handful of times, but it's always special, seeing Keyleth limp and senseless with a pleasure that she too rarely allows herself to feel awake, even when she wakes only moments before her orgasm.

"And how's that going for us?" She presses her damp fingers to the sensitive spot just under Keyleth's ear, and Keyleth moans in her sleep, legs jerking together close around Vax's hand.

"Not at all, if you keep doing that." Vax withdraws his hand carefully, and Keyleth sighs at the lack of contact. 

"You've made her sad, now." To make up for it, Vex turns Keyleth's head just enough that she can brush her lips over Keyleth's mouth. It's not quite as fun when she can't kiss back, but there's no world in which she doesn't love the taste of Keyleth's lips.

Vax laughs softly, and the bed creaks under Vex as he shifts to lie on his stomach. "A little help?"

Vex spares him a glance, but returns to exploring Keyleth's slack mouth, tracing her lips with the tip of her tongue. "Her eyes are moving," she says. "I think you'll lose."

"Think I won't," Vax says, flicking her thigh pointedly as he spreads Keyleth's legs again. "Feel her again. She loves this."

"Oh?" Vex reaches down and lets him guide her hand to Keyleth's cunt, lets him press her finger inside along his. And he's right, Keyleth's slick and hot, worked up to the point of dampening the sheets under her by her kisses and whatever Vax has been doing with his hands. "Oh, okay, I see," she murmurs. "Maybe -"

She crooks her finger and Keyleth moans again, something that could almost be either one of their names.

"She'll come if you touch her clit," Vax urges, and maybe he just wants to win but Vex is past caring, her breath as uneven as Keyleth's, as Vax's, as she drags her finger up through Keyleth's slick heat to her hard clit. She can't see well, even with her chin resting on Keyleth's shoulder, but she doesn't need to: she could trace any path along Keyleth's body in her sleep.

"Will she?" Vex's hand hovers just over Keyleth's clit, the heat radiating from her nearly a physical sensation all its own. "Or will she just wake up?"

In her arms, Keyleth twists, her legs tensing, left one drawing up as Vax presses his thumb against her opening.

"She'll come," Vax says roughly, and his near-whisper can't disguise the arousal in his voice. "Look at her. Look what we've done."

Vex looks - she can't avoid it. Keyleth's cheeks are flushed, a gorgeous shade of pink running down her chest until it vanishes under the nightgown that Vex hadn't bothered to fully remove. The white is darkening with sweat where it bunches around her waist. Her smallclothes are tangled around her ankle, her hair is a riot of curls and colour.

She's wild, free, and Vex has never been more in love with her, with the tiny shivers racing up and down her body, the movement of her eyes under their lids, the soft gasp she makes as Vex pinches her nipple the same moment that Vax presses his finger back inside her.

"We do make a lovely team, don't we?" She rocks her hips into the mattress as much as she can without jostling Keyleth off of her, bites her lip as her gaze travels from Vax's hand to his face, catching momentarily on the bulge of his cock, obvious through his thin sleeping pants and nearly as delightful as the state that Keyleth's in.

"The best," Vax agrees, stilling his fingers. "Last chance. She's waking up."

"No time to waste, then." Vex dips her hand back between Keyleth's thighs, presses firm against her clit and draws one tight circle. It's all Keyleth needs to come, hips jerking up into Vex's wrist as Vax strokes her trembling thighs with wet fingers.

The fingers that close around Vex's wrist are intentional, though, not just Keyleth trembling uncontrollably in her orgasm. Vex bends down to kiss her forehead, the salt of her sweat vibrant against Vex's lips. "Hello, darling," she whispers.

Keyleth's brow furrows under her lips. "Vex? Vax?" She rolls over as much as she can in Vex's arms, staring between her and Vax with wide, sleepy eyes.

"Yes, darling, I'm up here," Vex says, as Vax murmurs his own greeting from between her legs. "He's down there."

"I like you guys there," Keyleth yawns, burying her face in Vex's stomach and slinging a leg over Vax's back. "That was really nice."

"It was, wasn't it," Vex agrees, as Vax says, "Think that means you're the pillow for the rest of tonight."

Vex offers her hand to Keyleth and smiles as the warmth of her mouth closes around them. Keyleth hums contentedly as she licks the taste of herself from Vex's fingers. "You say that like anything about this gives me indication my life would be better off if I moved."

"Says the woman who's on the dry part of the sheets," Vax says, crawling up to lay next to them.

Keyleth giggles, cheeks flushing even darker as she rearranges herself to be draped over both Vex and Vax. "Not sorry."

"I'm glad, darling." Vex runs a hand through Keyleth's tangled curls, her hand knocking into Vax's as she does. "I'm really, really glad."

In the morning, they'll decide who won over coffee in bed, dissect the technicalities of when Keyleth came and when she woke up and who was touching her how, but for now, Vex is content to drift off to sleep.


End file.
